Kiwimon
Kiwimon is an Ancient Bird Digimon. A mythical, ancient Digimon that was said to have been overhunted to extinction due to the spread of the Internet. Although it is a Bird Digimon, its wings have completely degenerated so it is unable to fly in the air. Furthermore, it possesses the makeup of a Plant-type and is able to perform with the leaf-like things growing on its head, providing itself with nourishment. It has no other ways of defending itself aside from the hard shell that covers its head, and it is easily attacked by intruders due to its docile personality. Attacks *'Pummel Peck' (Little Pecker): Attacks the enemy using the ChibiKiwimon it conceals within its body. Since the ChibiKiwimon's beaks are extremely hard just like Kiwimon, it is a terrifying technique in which they explode when hit. Despite being completely charred after exploding, the ChibiKiwimon return safely. *'High Jumping Kick' (Nose Mattock) *'Blast Shot': Sends ballistic waves and attacks. Design Kiwimon is derived from both the and the . Like the bird, it is a wingless, flightless avian with a brown, furry body. It also has leaves around its neck, referencing the plant and fruit. It wears a large mask that covers its face, which is fitted with a long beak like that of the bird. Etymologies ;Kiwimon (キウイモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. * . Fiction Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure 02 Some Kiwimon are seen among the Digimon running from 's rampage in their village. A Kiwimon is seen among the world's DigiDestined Digimon during the final battle against . Digimon Tamers A Kiwimon is seen among the frozen Digimon victims of . When Suzie Wong appears in the Digital World looking for , she encounters a Kiwimon, who shreds her coat, attacks her, and then runs off laughing. Digimon Frontier Some Kiwimon are at the Fortuneteller Village and the Autumn Leaf Fair during both the 's visits. Digimon Data Squad Some injured Kiwimon are seen in the care of Cherrymon and the Nyokimon that he protects. Digimon Fusion Digimon Next As Tooru explains about the Net Battle, a Kiwimon and its Tamer are seen in the background. Digimon World 2 Kiwimon digivolves from Floramon, and can digivolve to Deramon. Digimon World 3 Kiwimon can be found outside of Seiryu City, in Wind Prairie. Digimon World DS Kiwimon digivolves from Penguinmon, and can digivolve to Deramon. A Kiwimon, along with two Penguinmon, appear as minions of Deramon that you must fight in Mangrove Woods. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Kiwimon is #128, and is a Champion-level, Tank-class, Bird-species Digimon with a resistance to the Wind element and weakness to the Lightning element. Its basic stats are 151 HP, 174 MP, 88 Attack, 90 Defense, 76 Spirit, 88 Speed, and 36 Aptitude. It possesses the Flee 2 and MoneySaver2 traits. It dwells in the Palette Amazon. Kiwimon digivolves from Penguinmon and can digivolve to Deramon. In order to digivolve or degenerate to Kiwimon, your Digimon must be at least level 18, with 400 Insect-Plant experience and 80 defense. Kiwimon can DNA digivolve to Blossomon with Octomon. Kiwimon can be hatched from the Bird DigiEgg and the Insect DigiEgg. Digimon World Championship Kiwimon digivolves from Aruraumon or Palmon when they have 20 Bird-AP, and can digivolve into Parrotmon (40 Bird-AP), Garudamon (10 Battles), or Deramon over time. Digimon Battle Kiwimon is an enemy Digimon found in the Wind Valley North at levels 62 and 64, with a stat build of 3 STR, 2 DEX, 3 CON, 2 INT. Digimon Masters Kiwimon is an obtainable mercenary digimon. It unlockes the stages Sinduramon and Blossomon at LVL 25, and Gryphonmon at LVL 41. Digimon Heroes! Kiwimon digivolves from Alraumon and can digivolve to Sirenmon. Digimon Soul Chaser Kiwimon digivolves from Floramon and can digivolve to Deramon. Notes and references